Fixing the universe part 1
by King Fuzz
Summary: Who am I you my ask? I'm Jake, Jake Williams. I've been transported to another universe and given powers by a Goddess who needs me to fix a mistake. A mistake thats not mine in universe I didn't break! But I accept the task and It's time to clean up the first universe and do it my way. (Oc main character) (strong language, violence and other content)
1. Chapter 1

do not own the justice league or star wars

I walk out after and argument with my parent. "Jake" my father yell after but I keep going. I find myself sitting on a stump in the wood. suddenly a light appears in the sky. "What the hell" I said looking up. Then before I can react a giant leaser like beam come down and hits me. I wake in a small white room with a large computer screen. "ok what is this" I say starting to freak out. then the screen turns on and a mouse and keyboard appear. then word appear [WANT TO BE THE HERO OF YOUR OWN TALE] [YES/NO]. "ok yes" I clicked. [your age is?] 19 I typed in (soon to be 20). [What are you?] it displays a bunch of powers and ability I chose "Sith lord". [experienced/normal/novice] "Well don't wanna be over powered and I'd like to figure thing out myself so. Novice." I clicked. [Where would you like to start? Random/or search] "random" I clicked. next thing I know everything disappears and I once again black out.

Eventually I wake up "what? fucking hell my head" said waking up in a fancy apartment on a sofa. I look down at the table in front of me. I see this metal cylinder on the edge I pick up then it starts to the glow burning my hand. "Shit! I yell dropping it then a robotic voice says "DNA scan complete. User Jake Williams/ age 19/ Gender male/location unknown." against my better judgement I pick up the cylinder again. I spot the button the side and press it. A green blade appears "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell once again tossing it. "Oh my god that a light saber." I mutter. I start getting Frustrated and close my eye. "ok this is happening or its a dream" I said. I open my eyes to see the table floating. I gasp then it falls "no way that couldn't have been me" I said . I go pick up the light saber and turn it off since it was burning the floor.

"Jake you need to clam down" a female voice said. "The fuck!" I jump in surprise. A women with white hair, and gray eyes in a white dress was standing their. she looked at me sympathetically. "this is my fault" she said "it wasn't supposed to be you young man". she said "can you explain what's going here please" I ask politely. "Yes Jake. But first my name Is Minx Goddess and keeper of universes." "So that means what." I asked her. "I watch universes and create them and once in a while I bring regular people like you into other universes." Minx said grinning at me. "This will sound dumb but...why?" I asked "boredom mostly it's not easy being a goddess" she said "so why do you need someone am I a plaything or something." I asked getting a little scared. "Plaything no. Unless that what your into" Minx said giving a mischievous smile. "Not like that dammit. Why am I here with force powers?" I said blushing knowing what she was implying. "Before you I bought three others into this. two of them are in this universe. One is in another universe. All three have been lead astray by someone. They have turned into monster. Either they've become criminals or they ruining the universe their in. So thats where you come in you're going to stop them." Minx finished.

The room was quiet till it all finally sunk in. "What the fuck!" I yelled " you want me to stop them. Guys who can fuck up universe. I have no experience in fighting at all." I said panicking. "That's way ill temporarily hide your presence till you get feel for your powers." She say softly. "So besides force powers and death what do I get out of this deal" I asked nervously. "Well you can do what you please you don't seem the like the troublesome type. So adventure, romance, struggle or death, destruction, and pain that your choice Jake. But if you seek a reward why not. You can ask for riches, rule a planet or you can get a more intimate reward from me" she says cause my cheeks to turn ever redder. "Will stop doing that. Don't get me wrong your fucking hot. But I need time to process all this crap." I said laying back on the sofa. "Sure thing and I setup a bank account for and this apartment is yours. I shall return to get your answers. Oh and the beds big enough for two" Minx says winking at me. Once more she disappears into a flash of light.

"Dammit Is she a universe goddess or sex goddess. Don't know if turned on or shocked." I said to myself. Sitting here won't help so let's see what on tv maybe i can find out were I am. Turning on the tv I see the local news on and listen {This is Channel 9 New we are on the scene of one the Jokers most recent attacks. Police have been unable to stop him and Batman has been just as unsuccessful}. "Hold the hell up Joker...Batman. Oh my god I'm in the D C universe of all place to be it had to be Gotham." I fall back into the sofa cursing every thing. I decided to just go to sleep and collect my thoughts in the morning.

I passed a mirror and stop dead when I see myself I look like me but with not so minor changes. My once brown hair is bright red and my eye and also red. Well I now fit the evil Sith Lord persona now. Not sure I can pull off the red hair however. With another added shock I head to bed. I willingly let sleep take me in preparation for my first day in Gotham city.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own justice league or Star Wars.

{A strange one you are} {what going? what is this place} I yelled out looking out into the white void. {clam down you must. Untrained you are. Dangerous that is} I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. {ok I'm as clam as I can get. So please where are we and who are you} I asked. {sleeping you are. Your mind this is. Master Yoda I am.} yoda said appearing in front of me. {oh fuck me this isn't happening. Great now my dreams are fucked up.} i said {hmmmmm} {hmmmmm what master} I asked. {The force is strong in you} Yoda says not gonna lie the fan in me is freaking out at that line. {Name you have} {yeah my names Jake master Yoda. Before we continue you should know I'm a...} {Sith you are dark side I sense. But deep down light there is.} Yoda said. {master Yoda I...I don't know what I'm doing. I can't wield a light saber, I have clue how to us my force ability. And...and I'm terrified as hell.} I admitted Sitting down on the floor. {Admit fear you have Jedi you may yet be. Teach you I shall padawan you are. practice inside and out you will} {thank you master Yoda. Master your dead how are you here?} I asked. {hmmm...strange women find me she did. Goddess she was sent me she did. Worried for you she was.} {she did this huh guess she does care. So when do we start.} I asked {start now we do. basic techniques you learn.} Yoda says drawing his light saber {lets go then} I said also pulling my light saber.

(7 hours later)

{Good with the force you are. Work on light saber skill you should} Yoda said. {So master how does this dream training work.} I asked actually curious. {Body and mind are one yes. Body will remember hard work and develop outside it will. Notice when you wake up you shall.} the white begins to turn black {Waking up you are. Train in dream tonight we shall.} Yoda says fading away.

I woke sweating and muscles were aching like I was exercising. "So this is what he was talking. What I did the dream affects me out here nice." I look around to see the room trashed my fault I'm guessing. That's what happens when have no force control. I spot my real light saber on the table across the room. "Lets see" I muttered lift my hand focusing on the light saber. I'm surprised when lifts off the table and I slowly make it floot to my hand. "Not as fast as Master Yoda but its a start" I said getting out of bed. First things first take a shower.

I sit down on the sofa drinking my coffee and decide to check the bank account Minx setup for me. It Finally pulls up and spit my coffee out all over the room and dropped the cup on my lap. "Ok...ok...ok..ok this has to be a damn joke." The screen read 250,000,000. "Ok where's the hidden camera cause this shit is not funny anymore." I mumbled out [I don't joke Jake] "Minx were are you" [in your mind guess you could call telepathy or some sort. Don't worry I'll only do this when I have something important to say so see ya]. Minx says severing the connection. "Crazy chick gonna be the death of me." Well it is 11:45am gonna be noon soon should step outside for while. Sight seeing ain't never hurt anybody. I latched on my light saber and headed out the door.

The city is prettier then you'd think to bad it's full crime lord, psycho, and super villains. Not looking forward to the joker or any of the others. I end up being out all day "and it's night time" night time in Gotham worse time to be out. "Give me your money asshole" and it a mugger great "wanna see something cool" lift my hand and force crushed the gun. "Well shall we continue" I said the mugger runs off for good measure I force grab one his leg making trip into a cop car. "At least I'm above the average criminal" I said. I pulled my hoodie over my head don't know why I didn't go home.

Found myself in the Gotham park. I see someone familiar however a woman green skin and red hair. "Nope" I said turning to walk away I know who that is. Suddenly a vine is around my leg and I'm in the air. She approachs and it's exactly who I expected "poison Ivy" I whispered out. "Wasn't expecting guest tonight and not screaming or begging for your life yet." She says with a wicked grin. I decided it times for the good old Williams charm which usually fails. "Excuse me beautiful I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just passing through if you'll let me down." I spoke softly earning a smile. "So polite but the hood and being out here alone. Make think your a cop or your with bats. Or just a dumb human." Ivy says "I'd go dumb human, but please let me go I rather not hurt you in anyway." I warn her which just makes her chuckle. " My you are amusing I think it's time to feed my plants say good..." interrupting her speech I force push her away into the ground. Drawing my saber I cut the vine and fall back first to the ground. "Time for the old strategic withdraw." Aka running away and I don't stop till slam the door to my apartment.

"Dear god I almost die." Poison was actually hot as hell. Sure she can rip your limb from limb with plant but still hot as hell. "Way to much excitement going to bed" I said. [Not had for you first confrontation] "Minx I was almost plant food." [but you handled it pretty well. Some of the ones before didn't last long. Anyhow just checking in on you Jake]. "Minx thanks For Master Yoda. His teaching really saved me today. So yeah thanks a lot." I expressed [your most welcome Jake. Now get some rest you'll need it I'm sure.] with that she gone. "Time to see Yoda" I said. Once again sleep was welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own justice league or Star Wars

{So master why am I doing this again} I asked. {meditation teaches focus. Focus you lack} Yoda said. So there i am sitting cross legged next to master Yoda. {master do I have to fallow the Jedi code} {odd question you ask. Question for a question would you fallow Jedi code} Yoda asked. {It's just Jedi seem to passive that's not me. Also the whole no love thing and no attachments thing. I can't do that and don't want to. That my reason for being Sith.} I explain. {Jedi code hard to fallow. Fallow it you don't have to. But fallow Sith code you do not?} {I not sure I just want to get stronger so I protect myself and others. Don't need a code to do that. But my power is still of the Sith and I accept it.} I look to see Yoda smiling {Jedi are all but gone as are Sith. What you do is your choice. I train you your destiny not yet written. Hmmmm time up wake you must met again we will padawan} {Yes Master Yoda}..."wise old man" i say waking up. "I have plans tonight time to see what your made of" I said looking in the mirror.

(9:21pm)

Sitting on the top of the apartment building i lookout over Gotham City. "Damn even at night Gotham look it's home to criminal." I pull my red hoodie on my head and think I've seen Jedi and Sith jump from high places I say looking down. "But maybe another day" I ended up taking the stairs. Note to self avoid the park. My first night I stop 6 mugger's, 2 robber, and a vandal not a bad night. Then I spot a three guys with clown face paint go into and alley. "Don't fallow Jake, don't fallow...shit" against all my better judgement I fallow the damn clowns.

I fallow them for and hour. "A bank why a...a...Fuck me" out there to met them is none other than the Joker. Crazy, mass murdering Joker. They moving a machine into the place. "Time to go" [Jake your just going to leave. That could be a bomb or gas. And Your Just Going To Walk Away!] Minx scolded. I stood there amount "No I wont walk away I'll take care of this shit somehow." The front door be dumb idea so side door. Locked very locked. Then I looked up at the roof. "Could try that...force jump." I start focusing "here goes nothing" I said leaping into to the air but didn't jump high enough. I barely managed to grab the edge. "Fuck my life" I groaned pulling myself up. In front of me was an open window which I enter. Spot a guard I lifted him and slam him into the wall. I find the device I the middle of the room "shit timers going" I whispered to myself. "Help us!" Someone yells to me. To left I see people 20 half of them kids tied up. Reading it in a comic is one thing but living it,seeing it is much worse. I walk over and start cutting the ropes making sure my hoodie stayed down. "Okay everyone take the back exit. I cleared it in case I had to make a quick escape." Doing as I said the people leave.

"Ok now to deal with this." "Hahaha and here I was thinking batman finally caught up to me. Hahahaha" it joker "and now you lot my little pawns get away. No matter kill boys and make it messy." Joker yelled drawing my light saber I do what batman doesn't. I kill them assholes don't deserve to live. He watches as swing the saber around hacking off limb. "Well your men are dead come at me." I found out can't scare the master of scare tactics. Joker draw two knives and rush at me swinging wildly. Compare to Yoda he move it in slow motion. Until I take a swing at him joker side steps cuts my right arm. Side stepping again he goes for my left leg. Instead of dodging I swing the light saber while dashing backwards.

The saber hits home perfectly severing Jokers left arm. I expected him to scream in pain but all I hear is laughter He's fucking laughing. "Definitely not batman." Joker says throwing his knife with his one good arm. The knife land right my thigh I screamed out loud. This is not a game this isn't a comic book I'm here for real. I feel nothing but rage l put the light saber away. I force grab joker lifting him in the air. I bring his one good arm out "laugh at this" i said grimly. I twist my hand snapping his arm. " kiss your mobility goodbye!" I yelled twisting is right leg around backwards. Joker scream out in actual pain. "What the matter you hurt, and kill all those but not funny when your the one getting fucked up!" I yelled in absolute rage. I go to break his last working limb when a hand grabbed. "That's enough" the deep voice said. Grabbing me is the dark knight himself.

"Fine" I said letting joker hit the floor his mouth foaming. Batman disarmed the bomb "lets go police are on there way and we need to talk" Batman said leading us out. Moments later bats is lecturing me about losing my temper and going to far. "It's clear your new so what's your name while in uniform keep your real name secret." Batman asked. Shit a hero name I didn't think about this. I'm in the superhero universe an no name. "My name...is...Sith" i told him saying the first thing that came to mind. "Well Sith get that leg looked at I have other things that need my attention. I'm sure will meet again" Batman say. I turn to him to say more but he gone. "Holy shit Batman used the disappearing move on me!" I said going into full nerd and fanboy mode. I decided to go to the hospital. Batman took hoodie to dispose of it just to be safe. I spent the rest of my night in a hospital bed and joining Master Yoda once more.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't own justice league or Star Wars

Hospital fucking suck been here for a day. It's just a stab in the thigh it's not that serious. I keep thinking about what I did last night. I completely lost it and tortured joker. Sure he deserves its but I was never like that.[your a Sith rage is kinda what you do.] "Hey Minx visiting" I asked [Just letting you know you did more good then evil. You saved those people and gave a monster what he was asking for.] "I do care what Batman says if joker causes problems again he's dead. Just wish they hurry and let me out the hospital I'm bored as hell here. Give me a puzzle of something to kill time at least." [well good luck with all that. I have universes to watch over and create see ya Jake] minx said. "Later Minx"

"Mr. Williams your free to go." The nurse said "thank god I was going nuts in here." On the home I see a newspaper that read "new unidentifid hero in Gotham". "Well they know I exist now." I whispered to myself. Once I'm home the news comes on I decided to just let it play. I go and grab a beer out the fridge [last I checked Jake your not 21 yet] "woman I've almost been eaten by plants, stabbed by a clown, and lectured by Batman don't deny me this." I say sitting on the sofa to listen to the reporter. Then the moment I see the still picture of me good thing my hoodie was covering my face. Then the ass kicking I gave joker was shown as well. Isn't wrong I don't feel bad.

What I did to Joker got mixed reviews some say I went too far. While others say I didn't go far enough and should've ended him. I honestly hope he got permanent injuries from this. I close my eyes and sit cross legged on the floor trying to calm down. I sat for nearly an hour. {Much conflict in you there is} "yes Master Yoda I know you know what I did. Part of me doesn't feel bad about it at all. another part thinks I made a mistake." {You stop when asked you did proves you didn't lose yourself. Saved innocent people you did. Self defense it was.} "Thanks master that means a lot. I plan to head out again tonight and see what I can get into." I break meditation and refused to leave the apartment till night. I earned some quiet time I think and my injurie is healing real quick. Damn the force I awesome.

jokers not to bad but god help if run into killer croc, or bane I'm sure the force can't hold that and I'm not that good with the force...yet. I decided today we're doing it I am jumping off this building. Looking down not too high only 20 damn floors or more! [best way to learn is by doing it] Minx appears behind me pushing me off the building. "Minx you bitch!" I yelled. Ok Yoda said focus the force inside and outside my body. Oddly my body start to slow down and land safely. "Ok that was not how that was supposed to work" i said. I was supposed to land full speed not slow down. "Great! Instead of using a technique in learned I used one I haven't learned. Just fucking great." I ranted [you didn't die I say that's a win] I simply glared at minx. [You I find that glare sexy] I walk away not wanting her to have the satisfaction of seeing my face turn red. Walking out the back of the apartment building onto the street I spot the history museum. "Closed of course, I can always check it out in the morning" I said. Go to leave when I see someone on the roof. "Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it" I repeated in my head. "Fuck my good nature!" I grumble out "guess I'm checking it out today isn't Batman supposed to dealing with this crap." I asked myself force jumping to the roof I stumbled but didn't under shoot it like last time.

I see a circle cut into glass roof. "Classic robbery tactic" I jump in and see three guards have been knocked out. One has claw marks on his face "on man please tell it not...her." I said walking further in finding more knocked out guards. The line of beaten down security guards leads me to a room. Inside theirs a stand with a solid gold cat with ruby eyes sitting their surrounded by trip lasers. I waited a closer look so I walked in careful not set off the alarm. While looking I got this feeling I can't explain. It's like my body was telling something is off about this situation. I notice to late that this is force senses I'm in fucking danger. Before I can react something wraps around my neck. "Hate when I'm right. So who is it now?" I turn to see a dark haired woman in a black skin tight suit holding a whip."yep Catwoman what the hell." I thought to myself. "What hell your not Batman?" "Dammit your the third person to say that. I'm not that bad" spat back. "So cop, mob member, or justice league." She asked " sorry not a hero I'm more chaotic neutral." I said causing her to tighten the whip.

Ok time for the Williams charm (again never works) "Can loosen the whip please? Not into the kinky shit." actually getting a small laugh from her before she tightens ever more. Like I said the Williams charm never works. "Your cute. Now start talking or I might crush you wind pipe." Just like poison Ivy Catwoman is scary. "Look sweetness I rather not do anything drastic." I said causing her to laugh louder. "Your good at entertaining me I might just keep you. But in a seriousness your in my way. Now the cat is coming with me so be a good boy and step aside." Catwoman said "last warning don't make me do it." I warn her. "Do what you're the one who's caught. The cat is coming with-" cutting her off I bring up my light saber cutting the whip. Catching her by surprise I force pushed into the wall. I used a little to much force I knocked her out completely. "Oh fucking great my luck can't be this bad!" I yelled out. "Who back here" someone asked. I go to jump out the window but I turn back to catwoman. "Don't it Jake she a criminal." I think to myself "dammit" i said running over and scooping her into my arms getting the hell out of there.

(12:09 am James apartment)

laying Catwoman on my bed I walk directly to the fridge. I grab a beer maybe two alright maybe I grabbed the whole damn six pack! It's been that kinda of night. I brought a dangerous criminal to my home. If that's not a good reason to get heavily drunk I don't know what is. " oh my god lets hope Bats doesn't find out. I swear the man can kill you with that gaze." I muttered to myself. Their nothing like the batman gaze until see it live and in person. I sat there drinking till I passed out or fell asleep don't really care one way or another. In the back of my mind I keep thinking. What do I say when she wakes up?


	5. Chapter 5

In do not own justice league or Star Wars

Waking up with a pounding headache wasn't fun. Then realized Catwoman is still in my room. "Shit this will be a bitch to explain." "Yes it will" I look to see Catwoman sitting at the kitchen table drinking my coffee. "You better not have done anything while I was asleep." She says smirking. "Oh please! I'm a complete gentleman." I scoffed "and you realize I can see your face right". "No big deal Sith your hoods not up. So you don't share my identity I won't share your." Catwoman said with a wide grin. [oh I like her] Minx said. Rookie mistake she saw my face. "Fine your secrets safe sweetness." "Good cause if you talk certain important part of you will chopped off." She said giving a full power glare. "So you didn't do anything to me while I was out did you?" I asked jokingly. "I prefer my Prey to be awake. Besides you'd be my slave by time were done." She say with a sly smile. I can't tell if she joking or not Girls can be scary as hell. "Well...uh..your secret is safe with me" i said turning red as hell. "You didn't take to jail so...we're good." She say her cheeks turning slightly pink. [wow all this sexual tension. Just put her on the table already and take her.] Minx's comment somehow make me turn even more red in the face. Thank goodness I'm the only one who hear her. This getting awkward real fast. "Well...um...going now" Catwoman say walking out the door. "That was...I don't know what that was". Come Jake don't go falling for a villain I thought. [she was clearly into you and wanted you in somewhere else.] "Dammit Minx! Don't put these thoughts in my head!" I yelled out "I decided I had to many close calls it time to focus on learning. I'll be going to see Master Yoda 24/7 till I'm at least decent with the force and a light saber. I start now see ya Minx." [good luck Jake] I focus and enter my mind and saw Master Yoda. {ready to train you are} {yes I'm ready to fully commit to learning the way of the force master Yoda}.{then start now we do} And with that the long brutal trying began.

(One year later)

A whole year has passed. I've been physically and mentally tested by Yoda. My skills have dramatically improved since then. Half way through the year I start sparring with Master Yoda and lost every fight with him of course. Understandable he's and elder Jedi master. I'm close to knight level but that a way off. On my off time I look after Gotham with my new friend Nightwing after Batman disappeared early that year. All he said was there's a new threat that needs his full attention. So he left Nightwing in charge and semi trusted me to help better then not being trusted at all. I can't help but believe the Universe destroyers are the reason.

"Hey Sith we gotta problem. Looks like croc got let out of jail and by let out I mean busted down the door killed and/or ate three prison guards" Nightwing said. "Dammit I swear the criminal got bolder when Batman left. Speaking of that any word from him?" I asked. "No. You been here a year haven't you. You should know if he wants to find you he will. I he doesn't want to be found you won't find him. Just how he is Sith. Now we got a wild croc to put down." Nightwing sighed "right behind you as always." I said leaping across to the other building looking for Croc.

I finally spotted Croc ripping through shops causing maximum havoc. I jump off the building landing close by him. "Croc not this again you keep breaking out your going to get another five year add to your sentence. Unless your already doing life? I which case can't blame you for breaking out." I said "Fuck You Sith" Croc screams throwing a car at me. Me and Nightwing jump over it and look back to Croc. "Now that just wasn't nice." Nightwing said pissing off Croc even more. "I know right he doesn't have to be such a shit about" I said causing a rage filled Croc to charge. Exactly like we wanted him to. Nightwing throw a smoke bomb. Croc ran right through it didn't even notice Nightwing weakened the supports to the neon sign. I force grab the sign and pulled down on croc. Croc is tough so for good measure I reach and pull a second sign down on him. First I meet Croc I underestimated him or overestimated my own abilities. He tackled me into a wall breaking one or two of my ribs. And that the night I met Nightwing for the first time.

We disappear seeing the cops have Croc in custody. "Well another successful night of beating up asshole." I said. *beep* "speak of the devil" Nightwing said answering his phone. "I'm guessing that's Batman that called" I asked "yep he still not home but he wants us to go to the docks tomorrow night. There's a shipment that has him worried. Us and a league member are going to see what's happening." Nightwing explained "sure I'll see you tomorrow night then" I said going back to my apartment.

"What a night I may just-" I stop when I sense someone in the room. "I know your here show yourself" I warned "or what will I be punished" a familiar female voice said. "Catwoman what the hell this is the tenth time this week." I groaned "Sorry shower broken so I've using yours" she say laying down on the sofa. Yep strangely me and the cat have become friends oddly. She drops by once in a while to hangout or hide from the law. She loves making me uncomfortable just like Minx sexual jokes and all that. She says it brings her great amusement to see my embarrassment. I turn around to see she wearing nothing but a robe and nothing else. Leaving little to the imagination "you know you could put on some clothes" "and deny you the view. I wouldn't dream of it." She says "you still haven't told me your real name yet." "I trust you Sith but not enough to say my names. Unless I want to make you scream it." A sly smile crosses her face. I once again turn bright red causing her to laugh. "Hope you don't mind Me and a friend gotta crash here for a few days." She asked "who did you piss off this time" I asked stressing out even more. "Two face this time." "So who's this friend of yours anyway" I'm interrupted by a knock on my door "should be her sweetie" she points to the door. I walk to the door and force senses go off. Whoever this is feels familiar very familiar. Opening the door i see number 6 on my people you do not fuck with list. Standing in the doorway is poison Ivy who is just as shocked as me. "Fuck me" I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own justice league or Star Wars.

The Sith code says 'peace is a lie' in this situation their fucking right. As soon as Ivy see me she take a swing at me. I stopped her before that could happen force pulling here into the room. "Now I know we got off on the wrong foot when we first met. But lets start over please." I pleaded "come Ivy he and ok guy" cat says. "Fine but rules do come too close to me, and harm no plants and we're good" Ivy listed. "Fine by me just fuck with me. Also when I leave out the better be the same when I come back. Don't want plants coming out the wall. And No stealing...Selina." Cat woman sit up shock just as I open the door. "How did you I didn't say my name" "I have my ways miss Kyles. Oh and I'm Jake Williams." I said exiting my apartment.

Gotham is a city in love with chaos. Going to the store to shop a robber was holding up the store. *sigh* with a flick of my wrist I flung a soup can into the back of his head. Good thing about the force is no one knows it was me. I get what I needed and leave back to the apartment by sundown. I walk inside my to see Selina walking around in shorts. I mean they really short. I mean give a man bad ideas short. Ivy wasn't helping my manhood either barely wearing anything herself. I move one of the bags in front of my pants for reasons. I look up seeing both of them grinning at me. Suddenly feel like a sheep in a room full of wolves. Should I feel good or terrified about this. I'm frozen in place with two predators eyeing me up like they'll eat me If i make any sudden movements. "Uh...I..me...putting thing away now" I nervously stuttered out. "Your right cat he adorable when he nervous" Ivy laughs out loud "this will be as fun as you said." As I said girls are scary like that. [I see this going somewhere good for you Jake. Just keep up the Williams charm.] "dammit Minx the Williams charm never works. It does not work." I whispered "need help" Ivy asked starting to put things away. She walks by brushing her hand across my chest and swaying her hips as she walks out. I bang the back of my head against the cabinet "their doing this on purpose. They know I don't function well around beautiful girls." I said to myself silently.

Sitting on the sofa I'm ambushed. Selina on the right and Ivy to the left. I try not to show how red I'm getting. I nearly jumped out my skin when Ivy's hand is on my thigh. Selina snuggles into my side pressing hard into me. [Go for it Jake] Minx yells in my head. Selina begins kissing my neck and Ivy lightly bites my ear. This getting out of hand fast. "Hate to cock block but we have to investigate the dock now" Nightwing said standing on the balcony. 'Thank goodness' I thought "gotta go now" I said exiting to balcony. All Nightwing does is just stares at me before speaking. "I don't know if I should be impressed or worried." "They were playing around" I said still shook up. "That what you think Sith. Those two looked they were to do more then play around." Nightwing said completely serious. "Anyway where is this place?"I asked "just fallow me". Nightwing I jumping to the other building with me close behind.

(Gotham Docking)

"So the league is sending some one who?" I asked my question quickly being answered. I feel the breeze when something flies past me. "Glad to see you two made. Should we get stared." I spin around to see the speedster himself my second personal favorite character. "Your Flash" I say in awe. "The one and only" flash says. "So your Sith...younger then I expected." Flash quickly said "now Bats and the league want us to take a look at that shipment that offloading. Wants to see what it see. If it looks important we take it. If Batmans concerned you know it's bad." Flash said concerned himself. "Alright let's get this over with." I said "yeah cause you have two gorgeous ladies waiting for you." Nightwing joked I simply shot him a glare.

Inside the warehouse we take out the guards. "Ok thugs are taken care of look for the crate." Flash said speeding off deeper into the warehouse. Didn't take long to find the crate. Flash appears and notices we found the crate "right then lets have a look". Opening the crate is see a..."is that a...light sabers" I asked picking it up it burns my hand like my first light saber did. I hear the robotic voice says "DNA scan complete " so I guess it's locked to me now. Turning it on the blade turns to an unfamiliar light saber color. I've never see a light saber glowed black. "Well this is unexpected" "and fucking annoying." We hear two unfamiliar voices. "Huh must be Minx's new lapdog Mike" " I suppose it is Eric".

"The hell is this" I yelled out. Look to see a two pairs of glowing eyes. One pair glowed green and the other glowed red. "Who are you guys" I asked feeling how strong they are. Green eye step out the shadows he had black hair and a lip piercing "names Mike bitch". stepping out next was red eyes he had brown hair and was wearing a black hockey mask with red line going down the right side. "Eric" he said with a deep voice. Mike reaches to his belt and draw a red light saber. 'Shit he a Sith' I thought. "Lets end these pussies" Mike seethed. Guy looked and acted like a wild animal. "No. This is not the time or the place. You've a weapon that took a long time to find. Your life is sparred for now but we will met again sooner then you think. But I would know your name as well?" Eric said "Jake Williams" I answered. "I'll remember you" Eric told me walking away his friend clearly upset. "I say do it now" Mike said stepping forward. "Mike. Are you defying my orders" Eric said calmly. Which made him more terrifying then Mike. Mike puts his saber away fallows Eric disappearing out of sight. [Thats the first two] Minx said. "They might be trouble man." I said to flash who oddly turned pale like he knew them. "We need to go to the Batcave now!" Flash said running off."He worried about them" Nightwing said "come on let's head to the cave" I sighed fallowing him out.

(12:36 am Batcave)

This whole situation is a mess. A black light saber and I met the first two universe hoppers. There worse than I thought. You it's bad when a psycho like Mike is afraid of his partner. I finally get to see the batcave in the flesh. "first rule touch nothing, second rule tell no ones about it. Understand?" Nightwing asked "this feels like I'm joining fight club. But yes I'll fallow the rule that sound like fight club." I promised walking down the stairs I spotted batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and superman but no one else? 'Where's Aquaman, Martian and Cyborg.' This is off. "Firstly what we say here doesn't leave this room. Your both are likely wondering were the rest of the league is. Cyborg is dead, aquaman is missing, and believe john is dead too. Done by the two you met tonight Eric and Mike." Batman explains. Well this got bad quickly. How did these two beat almost half the league?...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I own nothing

How the hell did Eric and Mike do this how strong are they. "Batman you guys losing to them is impossible". I said actually getting nervous now. "Your right it is. They took the first members out while they were alone. As you notice Superman lost and eye." Batman explains. So that superman has an eyepatch. "What could they have that could hurt superman" I asked in shock. Batman pulled up the picture of a katana. "So that's just a samurai sword couldn't possibly hurt Superman?" I questioned "I'd agree if it wasn't made of kryptonite. With it Eric is easily a match for superman." Flash said "they also knew everyone's strength and weaknesses. Like they had it planned out. And there are the strange weapons. The thing you call a light saber. Never seen a weapon like it. Cut through almost anything." Batman says almost nervously.

"So it wasn't their strength they simply cheated." I said knowing the truth. If you know the universe and how powers like me defeating the justice league isn't that hard to believe. They knew to use kryptonite, they knew to catch them alone and off guard. Knowing this universe you easy know where they go or where they'll be. I more you think the more you realize the league had no chance. Eric and Mike clearly know them and this universe or it wouldn't have gone this well. And I still have no idea what Eric is? Mike is clearly a Sith. But Eric could be anything from any comic, video game, or anime. That's what scares me most about Eric. He's a complete unknown here.

"the weapon is locked to you now. Best you keep since you use anyway" Superman says " it's best you two go home and rest for now. We have no choice but to wait for them to make their move." Batman lets out a long sigh reclining in the seat. "Will be staying in the batcave since they come when we're together." Superman groan out frustrated. "Alright then I'm going home now" I said "give you a ride." Nightwing said as we exited the Batcave. "Besides you'll need all the energy you can get when you get home Jake."

" wait how did-"

"Your not very discreet Jake."

"Whatever...Grayson" I said. "Figured you find out. How did you find out" Grayson asked. "Your wallet was on the table next to the bat cave." I explained "but when did you-" cutting Grayson off I floated his wallet to his hand "Sith remember I don't need to touch anything." I laughed as we continued the car ride.

(1:09 am Jake apartment)

"I've said it before I'll say it again. Fuck My Life." I said halfway yelling. Like always I autopilot straight to the bed. Laying down I close my eyes but I'm unable to sleep. Suddenly there's a weight on my lower stomach. My eye shoot open and I raise up then immediately pushed back down. Finally I notice who it is. Straddling is poison Ivy "what are-" she put her finger on my lips to silence me. She leans down to my ear and whispers "don't speak let it happen." "This your fault you know" I spot the voice standing in the doorway. "Selina what-" I'm silenced once by Ivy who's ripped my shirt open. Ivy begins kissing my stomach working her way up to my chest. Selina strips herself and slowly approaches taking my lips. 'I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't' I thought. I kiss her surprising her. Selina pulls away lightly biting my lower lip and moving to my neck. No longer caring I pull Ivy into a deep kiss. She gasped not expecting her lips to be captured. Ivy grinds into me lightly moaning. "We want you" Selina whispers in slutry tone. "I won't stop you. But are you both really ok with this?" They both kiss me answering my question. With that nothing else need to be said.

(morning 9:43 am)

Opening my eyes I find my myself looking at the ceiling. "A dream I guess" [you guess wrong stallion Look beside.] Minx giggled out. To my left was Selina to the right was Ivy. Both completely naked. "Wasn't a dream?" I asked grinning widely. [two at once you seem so shy and awkward. But your quite the beast aren't you] Minx laughed. Suddenly I fault very embarrassed. My cheeks burned red thinking about it. "So the monster awakens" Ivy says leaning up. "You act all shy around us but you sure were friendly last night." Selina said stretching "lets get up now and-" One more time I'm pushed down. Both girls giving me hungry looks. "You up for another round?" Selina asked clearly not giving me a choice. Glad to see all that stamina training with Yoda is paying off.

(an hour later)

'I just slept with Catwoman and poison Ivy' I keep repeating it in my head. And apparently their both ok with sharing. "What the actual Fuck" I muttered. [Stop complaining Jake your dating two hot girls now.] Minx said "yeah but I'll have to leave to hunt down the third guy if I can take down Eric and Mike." I sadly said dropping my head a little. [you realize your a universe jumper right. Who said you can't come back here when everything taken care of. Your allowed to go anywhere with my permission. Your sorta a goddess underling now and no your not a slave just mean you'll live a long time. But your still human and you can still die like one.] "so still human and I can still die thats good. Thought you where going to say I'm a god or a Demi god." [nope just a strong human. Speaking of which don't end up like Mike. Mike think the force makes him unstoppable.] "isn't true the force has no limits. If you think it you can do it" I said. [Correction the Force has no limits but you do. At the day your human and your body has limits. The force is powerful but what if your too injured? You could fuck around and kill yourself!] Minx scolded

"I understand don't get cocky. Don't become arrogant. You really think I'm like that?" I asked in a slightly hurt tone. [No. But you know the saying 'power corrupts'. Just remember who you were you come from. Just be you Jake.] Minx said "thanks Minx you really a good and wise goddess" I smiled. [Invite me next time you guys do something that hot!] "Get out here Minx!" I yelled out. "Alright now to-" behind me is my two roommates/girlfriends. "You where talking to...yourself" Selina said worried. Well time to explain it was bond to happen at some point.

(30 minutes later)

"Thats the whole story ladies" I waited for a reply. "If anyone else told me this I'd say they were nuts. But your not a good liar and your not insane. You are shy, awkward, and have terrible pickup line. Part of your charm and the reason we both like you." Ivy said giggle to herself. (So the Williams charm does work! Just not how you think should.) "Thanks girls I should get-" the balcony door flies open. I see Flash and Nightwing enter the room. Outside I screams and gunshots. "You need to look outside now!" I look out and see storm troopers roaming the streets murdering everyone in sight. "Shit! How did they get here." I yelled [they travel to other universe at will now. They broke their ties to me. They can now bring soldiers from other universes now.] Minx explained. " they said they would make their move soon. But I didn't expect this soon." I groaned " Batman said get down there and stall them." Flash said "were coming to" Catwoman and Ivy said at once "ok lets go then!" I said jumping off the balcony landing in the center of the troopers and exploded with force energy sending dozens flying. "Come on who wants to Die First!"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own justice league or Star Wars.

Everything was going good today. I dare say going great. Now Eric and Mike have made their move. It's been hours of fighting storm troopers. Innocent people were being killed. "This can't be happening their not even taking prisoners. Their clearly planning to just wipe us all out." I yelled to Nightwing an Flash as I rested on top of a car. "Do get too comfortable we got another group heading this way. The rest of league are an hour out. With poison Ivy and and Catwoman watching the civilians we can focus on these guy." Flash explained.

(2:45 pm)

I'm sitting in the middle of the street surrounded by dead troopers. Head and severed limbs covered the ground. There is no end in sight. The rest of the league arrived just as we about to be overwhelmed. I feel someone lean into. It's Nightwing who looked just as tired as me. The rest of the league approaches with Batman in front. "We've located Mike and Eric. Sith, Nightwing, Flash you three will go after Mike Will deal with Eric." Batman planned. I just feel something off about Eric is off but don't argue with Batman. "Mike is at the police station, luckily most of the police are dealing with the mess outside. But he's still there like he's waiting." "Waiting for us I bet" I cut in. "Well lets not keep and asshole who needs to die waiting." I breathing heavily. We take off down the street taking out anyone in the way. Finally making it to the police station. On the front steps I spot Mike.

He's holding the cut off head of a cop and begins spinning it on one finger like it's a ball. "Bout time you bitches showed up. Lost interest in these guys" Mike growls tossing the head at my feet. Now let's go shall we. Before we could move Mikes sends flash flying into a car. Not finished he force lifts another car smashing it into Flash. "Don't feel like dealing with his annoying speed! You two let's have a good time." Mike growled with a psychotic grin. Charging at once me and Nightwing attack him and he quickly proves he's not all talk. Every slash, punch, or kick is parried or knocked aside. He dashes behind us and force pushes us both into the building. Nightwing goes through the window, while I'm sent through the wall.

Looking around with blurred vision I hear him "it's the thrill of the hunt for me. Wonder which of you I'll find first. I'll hope it's my fellow Sith. How does it feel knowing all those people died here? They died cause you took too long and I got bored. You should have heard the screams and the begging for mercy. It was fun do get that same kind of joy I wonder. Just come out you've seen what happens when I get bored!" Mike gives a loud psychotic laugh throughout his rant. I feel rage like I've never felt before.

"all those innocent people" I mutter clutching my first till it was bleeding.

"And it's all a fucking game to him." The red aura starts to appear.

"these people didn't wrong you in anyway, shape or form." I begin to feel my body get warmer and warmer

"I understand killing a psychos like Joker, I'll fight and kill to defend myself and others. But what you do is the lowest." I slowly stand and walk to the hallway where he is.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me or any of the justices league!" I roared approaching him. Mike Force pushes but I simply walk through it.

"Your a disgusting excuse for a human being. No your not even close to human anymore. Your just a beast that needs to be put down!" I screamed.

"You going to die you peace of shit!" I roared force pulling Mike to me. My fist collided with his face. I felt his nose crack under the force of the punch sending him flying out the station across street and into another building. Drawing the black light saber I chase after him. Mike senses me coming and blocked my strike.

(Mike pov)

little shit is actually a problem Eric was right. I sense him but where. "There!" I turn around an block him attack. I see his face up close. His eyes are bright red and this purple aura around his body I've never seen it before. His face was filled with anger and rage. Absolute Pure hatred for me. I go on the offensive swinging as hard as true Sith should. But something why can't I hit him! "Why won't you die!" I yelled out.

(Back to Jake)

Mikes swings wildly no skill at all. I see now he hasn't been properly trained. For all his strength he has no skill at all. "I see you never been trained right." I said "who needs a master when I have unlimited powers." Mike scream out unleashed all his strength. Idiot going all in this soon no technique at all. He swings his light saber like a child having a temper tantrum. "If this is your best I was scared of you for nothing." I laughed at him pissing him off more. "Shut the hell up!" Mike seethed. I focus the force in my left hand catching his light saber. "Swinging the light saber like a child and lost in your own rage." I said cutting his sword arm off. Mike screams out and attempts to force push but nothing more then wind. "Why!" I growls in frustration. Then he feel the black blade go through his heart. I decide to act as Yoda "shame it is. The force was strong in you. But chose this path you did." I said to Mike who dropped to his knees. I swing again taking Mike head. "Like I said a shame." I walked to find the others. I hope they got rid of Eric.

(center of Gotham)

"Did you really think you could stop us" Eric said in a clam and cold voice. Rest rest of the league superman included laid scattered. Eric stands kryptonite blade in hand. "Superman clearly didn't learn from having his eye taken. We will succeed." Eric said with the giant monstrosity behind him?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own justice league or Star Wars or anything else only may oc's

Once again we're running I'm running through the city with Flash and Nightwing. Every alleyway or corner we turned we ran into more storm troopers. We made sure the civilians where kept safe. Ivy and and Catwoman made sure no got through. So we moved on I was still having that bad feeling. [Careful Jake something powerful is here. Something that doesn't belong.] Minx tell me worriedly. Something truely isn't right as we approach the location where Eric is. there's no noise No talking, no fighting, just ominous silence.

As I turned the corner the enter the heart of Gotham I freeze at what I saw. The league was down and in the center was Eric. But what was with him freaked me out just as bad. I witness the steel monster behind him and realized exactly what it is.

"Impossible! No way, No way. That shouldn't be here!" I yelled

"what the hell is that thing" Nightwing trembled looking up at the being

"How the one of those can't be here" I repeated

"Jake what the hell is that thing" Flash asked

"Its...it's..." I stuttered

" spit out Jake" said a frustrated Flash

"A reaper" I said dreading my situation. (Mass effect)

This is not right this shouldn't be in the D C universe. Thank god it's just one or we be in trouble. Who am I kidding one is still a problem. Not to mention Eric is here. At my feet I see superman his body is healing, healing slowly but healing. He slowly stand and notices us. With superman this may be possible.

"Jake you finally showed up. Welcome lapdog of the goddess." Eric says "your wondering how this reaper got here. We're Universe Jumper remember. Not can we go to other universes but we can also bring things to other universes. This reaper is under my command." Eric coldly explains

"why? Why all this death and destruction what was the point here?"

"And ending Jake. Too long has the Goddess meddled in human lives. It's time new being took over. I'm talking about raising to god level. The leader of our group seeks take the throne of the Goddess. But to do that all Universe Jumpers in all realities must die. And one and a handful remain. You have a choice join us or die. Judging by the defiant look on your face you made your choice." Eric said

"your beyond redemption Eric you killed people who did nothing to you. Nor did they wrong in anyway. Yet you slaughtered them for what to become a god." I seethed at Eric.

"Yes. And it breaks my heart." Eric say tears coming through he was actually crying. Eric seemed the opposite of Mike. Like He was once a decent person. what happened to change Eric.

"we both know how this goes. So no more talk lets end this!" His yelled.

"ok plan me and superman will deal with the robot death machine. Sith you and Nightwing take out Eric." Flash explained running off after Superman.

Eric is in front of me in a split second. He grabbed my face lifting me off the ground throwing me into a nearby car. Nightwings throws multiple punches his fist smashing into Eric face. Having no effect on Eric at all. Eric smacks Nightwing into a wall causing it to crack. "Is this all I expected mor-" interrupting Eric I force push him into another car. I lift him an slam him up and down into the ground. Then tossed a car on to him.

"I underestimated you Jake. Well done I'll give you the honor of witnessing my full power" Eric laughs at me. Lifting his samurai sword he says

"BANKAI! Make him bleed Blood Drinker!" Eric shouts

"Shit he's a soul reaper!" (Bleach) I muttered knowing his strength is now increased.

the light disappears and Eric stood before me his shirt was gone. His body was covered in green tattoos. His eyes and hair glowed dark green. His was replaced by green gauntlets on both hands. I decided to go all in as well draw both light saber. Chargeing forward I swing both blade at Eric who either smacked them aside or dodges. My heart sinks when Eric stops moving and catches both blade one in each hand. He threw a punch instead of impacting his fist cuts me. I jumped back my left shoulder bleeding.

"most people forget these gauntlets are still blades. harmless to me deadly to you." Eric continued his attack all I can do is dodge and block. He side steps and slashes my back. After minutes and failed plans I'm barely standing up. My back and chest is full of cuts. I scream when punch flies past my face I blot to the side barely slipping the blow. But he moves his finger and takes my left eye. Blinded with anger I choose to attack shoving the black light saber into his right arm. Pushing my temporary advantage force push him into the nearby building. I jumped into the tenth floor building where he was. Eric flash steps behind me grabbing my shoulder he throws me through the ceiling. I come out on the roof land in the center. My shirt is gone and my pant are cut up and blood covered. Eric comes through the hole. Looking at him all I sense is anger and...Sadness, pain.

"What happened to you Eric? It clear you not like Mike someone who just loves killing. There's more to you what changed you?" I asked

" Fine I'll indulge you Jake. It all started with Trisha. Trisha Shaperd my one and only love. To understand my hate you must know my story. A story of love, and joy turning into pain, and suffering." Eric begins to Explain the cause of his suffering.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own justice league or Star Wars or anything else just the oc's.

"Trisha strong, beautiful, interesting. She was great to be around always fun to be around. She could always bring the best out of you even if you think your useless. I fell for here almost instantly. I don't know why she fell for either but it happened. It got to the point I gladly die for her." Eric says

"what happened sounds like love to me so what-" I realized something. 'Did she die in his universe' I thought.

"You smart Jake she was taken from me. She was killed brought back and through her life away to save everyone from the Reapers. I offered to handle it myself but she came with me. She choose to destroy the bastards. The ship exploded killing her. Her last words still haunt me "I love Eric. Try to move on and love again." Even in her death Trisha thought of me. I was saved by our leader Zane. He claims once we're gods we can bring her back." Eric voice trembled with sadness and pain.

"That your reasoning here? I understand your hurt but your in the wrong here." I said

"Fuck You Jake!" Eric screams "she was taken from me twice while the Goddess did nothing! It's time for her to step down!" Eric's voice was dripping with hatred. His clam expression completely gone. He removed the hockey mask showing his heavily scared face.

"you talk like stupid child Eric. what about what you did here? The people you've killed. The innocent women, men, even kids didn't they have people that loved them!" I yelled back

" yes your heart broken but you ignored Trisha words! She'd be disappointed to see you now! Isn't this what the Reapers did killing everyone! Your no better than the machine you defeated! For Trisha I will stop you. I'm no saint Eric but I have lines I'd never cross. When I lost my girlfriend three year ago before I came here I was hurt. I blamed myself not everyone else! Until her parents told me it wasn't my fault. That accident was my fault. They forgave me and help me move on. And believe it or not love can come more then once. Eric your chance has passed you've gone too far." My voice was full of anger and pity.

"Enough talk Jake let put this fight to and end. I've come too far to fail now." Eric shut off all of his emotions again and walks forward.

I just can't bring myself to hate or forgive him. All I can do is give him an ending. He has to be stop I must end him for everyone sake. I get the warm feeling I had when I was fighting Mike. My eye turns a brighter red and the purple light surrounds me once more. As we collide I go his throat missing my target but managed to slip his counter punch. Eric flash steps attacking and disappearing. Waiting for a moment I make my move and stab him in the thigh slowing him down. I swing both light saber down but Eric doesn't back down. Both of his fist smash into the sabers causing an explosion. I'm sent backwards is see his gauntlets are shattered but my light sabers are overheated. Putting my light sabers on my waist I run forward tackling Eric off the building. Eric lands on car with me on top. Rolling off the car I believed it was done.

"No! I'm Not Done!" Eric roared getting up from the wreckage.

It took everything I had to stand 'come on Jake dig deep and end it' I said to myself. I focus the force into myself fist and rush Eric. We collide once more are fist connecting with each other's faces. Neither of us slide back we just swinging. I don't know how long we went. We punched, kicked, kneed, and head butted each other. Blood flying with every punch. I had no strength left but Eric didn't either.

"ready to end this Jake." Eric makes the green blade appear.

"we might have friends in another life Eric. Shame it came to this." I draw the black light saber. No technique, no ideas are blades just clash with each other. Eric blood drinker stab into my shoulder. "Fuck It!" I scream letting the sword go all the way through and shoving the black saber into Eric's chest dead center. "Congrats kid you won. But remember Zane is on a level beyond mine. You. Can't. Win." Eric says weakly spitting up blood. "Never count me out Eric. I proved it to Mike now I proved it to you." I pull the saber up an through his head. Turning around I see Superman smashing into the Reaper causing it to explode. My vision started to blur. Last thing I see is Batman coming over then blackness.

(The Black void)

My eyes slowly open to darkness. Looking around I see my wounds are there but not bleeding. Then I feel a presence from behind. Then I spot it a woman in black robes. Wait endless darkness, a black robed figure. "I'm dead aren't I? Your death." " Yes I am Death but you are not dead. But you came very close." Death said motioning for me to follow her. Soon we enter a door into a bright void with stars and small galaxies. In the center was Minx. "Jake you've done well Mike and Eric are gone. I see you met death my assistant." Minx said Death removed her hood. I expected a skeleton or some shit like that but she looked human. she had black hair, pale skin, the brightest blue eyes and not a bad figure. "So I'm not dead." I asked "No your currently in the hospital. Batman man dropped you off discreetly. But we need to talk now." Minx said

"I'm guessing I'm moving on soon" I asked sadly. "Don't forget you can come back and visit its not like you will never see your girlfriends. But be a good boy and tell them about your future harem." Minx said

" I can do tha-wait what do you mean future harem!?" I yelled in shock.

"Well that's another responsibility. every universe you go to you need to find suitable mates. You can't protect every universe so that will be your children's jobs. Protect the universes their born in. So you'll have to explain that also." Minx explains.

"Fine but where am I heading next" I asked. "You'll see." Death added. "Now Jake time to wake up. See you in a week when your healed up" Minx smiling proudly.

(Gotham Hospital)

opening my eyes slowly I notice all of the justice league is in the room. Next to the bed is Ivy and Selina who hug me instantly. "Well I have some explaining to do guys. It maybe unbelievable but it's all true." I said then I turned to Ivy and Selina "please don't hurt me" I pleaded with Ivy and Selina.

(1 hour later and many questions later)

*SLAP* "ooowww! I said I'm sorry Ivy."

"I don't mind sharing but don't say you didn't deserve that" poison Ivy said

"Selina what about you is this ok?" I asked fearing the worse.

" I don't mind. As long as I met them at some point and you have to visit often" Selina says.

"while I'm gone I leave everything I have and own to you and Ivy. So you two stay out of trouble from now on." I said honestly. "We will" they said in unison leaving the room.

" So Bats I see you all lived. Injuried badly but alive." I said grinning like and idiot. "We're leaving now rest up. Also you did and ok job" Batman said exiting the with everyone else. Did I just get a compliment from Batman. Well close as you can get to a compliment. I leaned back in bed and accepted this long needed break. "So Zane is next" I mumbled. Zane a guy who seeks to become a God.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own justice league or Star Wars or anything else.

chapter 11 Next level

A whole week it's been since the incident. The city is still being rebuilt and recovering. I'm told if me, Nightwing, and Flash hadn't been the city the death toll would be higher. Doesn't make me feel less shity about it. Apparently Burce Wayne is helping with the rebuilding. Batman isn't as cold as he's want people to think.

Did I mention I fucking 'HATE!' hospitals. Staying in room with a bed, terrible food, Doctors sending you back to your room when you try to escape. Sounds like jail doesn't it. Lucky for most of the league visits when they have time out of uniform of course. Catwoman and poison Ivy visit all the time and we have fun time. Let me tell you satisfying one woman is hard two is even harder(hard for me). But Jake Williams gets the job done dammit. As for Minx and Death keep visiting their favorite Knight. Oh I forgot I'm Sith knight level now.

(Flashback dream world)

{A great victory you have won.} said Master Yoda {thank you Master Yoda. Wish all those people didn't have to die.} I said {yet balanced you are. Brutal yet compassionate, great anger yet happiness. Not Jedi yet not Sith. Hmmmm.} Yoda became deep in thought. {Master Yoda something wrong?} {kneel Padawan.} Yoda said to me. Beside him Minx appears with death.

{You helped the city Jake. You didn't have to but did.} Minx said

{Most people fear death yet you pick the live of others over your own.} Death added

{proven yourself you have. Padawan you are not. Knight you are now. Rise knight.} Yoda said

{ thank very much all of you.} I said they all look at smile at me warmly.

{Jake you earned this by yourself Mike and sadly Eric is gone. Eric said we do not care. But he didn't understand that it's not our place to interfere with mortals. All we can do is give you second chances. What you do and the choices you make are your own. Mike choose to be a psychopathic murder. Eric chooses to death and destruction instead of grieving and trying to move on. Even if moving on is hard. It was still his decision not mine. But I forgive him still.} Minx said

{Death happens Jake Minx watches and creates, I guide soul to their place to rest. Death and creation can't pick side but all beings have free will. Free to kill, or you can live, love, and be happy. Jake understand there can't be light without dark it's part of life. But you humans have a way of proving us wrong all the time.} Death says

{Just be you Jake Knight of the Sith.} Yoda bows {Wake now}...

(Flashback end)

My green light saber exploded when I passed out and the black light saber is broken. It seems fine but won't turn on I decided to hang on to it. Maybe I fix down at some point. I finally get home after a week and two days longer than I wanted. I said my goodbyes and met up with Minx.

"Jake before we start pick." Minx said transporting use to a familiar white room. The place where I started my adventure and the tv like screen in front of me. "Pick another power Jake you'll need it. There will other opportunities later as well. But for now one more doesn't what universe it's from." Minx explained "ok" I looked for about ten minutes and decided "this one" I clicked.

"Off you go Jake to the next universe..." Minx said as my vision blurred.

I wake up on the top of a building. With a new left arm and horrible headache. Looking at my arm it's Nero's arm (Devil May Cry). To my right was two pistols one black, the other sliver. "Wow Ebony and Ivory" Dante'a pistols (Devil May Cry 3 version). That right I pick the Devil May Cry series. I look out from the top of the building to see where I ended up.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised they did bring a fucking Reaper to Gotham. Now I'm on the fucking Citadel...Shit" I breathed out in shock and awe. Yep I'm out of the D C universe and into Mass Effect...


	12. Chapter 12

Quick explanation on what's next.

Mass effect is next and Fixing the universe part 2 is Coming. Just a heads up my plan is to have villains from other universes appear to try and kill Jake. I haven't decided who they will be yet but I have some ideas. I also would like to hear all of your thoughts or ideas. Remember I'm using different universes such as anime, video games, comics and so on. I have the story mapped out but not set in stone yet as I said still deciding who the secondary villains will be. Ideas on villains would be appreciated you might suggest someone I thought of. Hell you might suggest someone I didn't think of. As I said it not in stone yet. Time to see where our Sith/Demon goes from here. Thank you for reading everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Short and sweet Fixing the universe part 2 is out.


End file.
